VGCAC:All-star Crossover
by Pikawake
Summary: Read along as characters such as Isaac Clarke, Spongebob Squarepants, Amu Hinamori and Spider-man duke it out to prove who is the best! Sorry if summary stinks. Rated T for Violence, swearing and possible sexiual references.
1. Trailer 1

I AM SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! I've been focusing on my school and I haven't had much ideas for things... Until now as I decided to start another story that includes fighting and many series. I don't know if I will have a story for this or not, so I'll you all decide via poll on my Fanfiction.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

In an unknown area, the man in the futuristic armour known as Isaac Clarke was slowly scanning the area, seeing if there was any other life there. Suddenly, Isaac felt something was nearby, forcing him to take out his Plasma Cutter, in case whatever was near him was an enemy. Right now, Isaac was determined to fight whoever dared to challenged him, he was ready for anything, he was...

"KAH-RAH-TE, WAHH!" Kicked in the helmet by the dressed and tall yellow sponge named Spongebob Squarepants. Once he recovered from that surprise attack, Isaac glared at Spongebob, who was just as ready to fight as the engineer, the two then begin to charge at one another, the other hoping to get the hit first. "YAAAAAAAAAA..."

"GRRRRRRAAAAAAA..." The two gave out battle crys as they continued to run fowards towards the other. However, they were both stopped when they hear a noise from above. Both looking up and later regretting they didn't walk away, they see the 4 chara bearer known as Amu Hinamori in her Amulet Heart form, jumping down between them and smacks them away with her weapon, the Spiral Heart as she spinned around before posing abit, not noticing someone else coming in.

"Web Swing!" Amu was pushed away from a kick of two feet that belonged to the red and blue costumed hero known as Spider-man. "Sorry about that!"

* * *

Theme: Beam Katana Chronicles 2 (No More Heroes 2)

* * *

Isaac Clarke!

"A tool for every job." Said the man in armor as he checked his Plasma Cutter.

Spongebob Squarepants!

"I'm ready, I'm ready!" Said the sponge as he did a running motion.

Amu Hinamori!

"Alright, let's do this!" Said the pink haired girl as she did some afew spins.

Spider-man!

"Great power, comes great responsibility!" Said Spidey as hanged upside down using a thread of web.

* * *

And thus a series of gameplay was shown, starting with Spongebob blowing a bubble which caught Amu, letting him send her into a wall with a spinning punch. "Okay, I maybe dizzy, but you're doomed!"

Next, Isaac shoots Spider-man three times with his Plasma Cutter before throwing Spidey into the ground and then kicking him away.

Now Amu was as Amulet Spade and she used her paint brush weapon to create a colorful shield, keeping her from getting shot by Isaac and his Plasma Cutter, letting her do a spinning attack right on Spider-man.

Spongebob then ended getting hit by Spider-man who web-swinged into the yellow sponge and then Spidey sended a strand of web towards Isaac and threw him at Spongebob. "See ya later!"

And now we are showing parts of two stages which mixed two series together. The first one was the Daily Bugle (Spider-man) where Tyrant Overlord Baal (Disgaea) was causing chaos as the four fighters battled.

The next one was Legendarys (Pokemon) such as the Birds, Beasts, the Weather Trio and Deoxys were up againest Sekirei (Sekirei) such as #43 Yomi, #65 Taki, #16 Toyomata, #101 Oriha and #57 Yahan in the forest with some of the attacks from the two groups nearly or actually hitting the fighters.

Second lastly, a special part of the gameplay in one of the modes was shown with Isaac dizzy and Spongebob doing something. Surprisingly, Spongebob turned into a spatula and then with the tip, slapped Isaac into the screen, causing a big crack on said screen to appear.

Finally, the last part shows the four fighters fighting each other until a massive explosion in the center of the area occured as the title of this series, finally appeared.

"**VGCAC:ALL-STAR CROSSOVER!**"

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that and more will be coming, so don't worry!

BTW, if you're wondering, yes, there will be four genres represented by many characters.

And here's the characters/genre who appear in this, if you decided to look down here first.

Isaac Clarke (Dead Space) (Video Game)  
Spongebob Squarepants (Spongebob Squarepants) (Cartoon)  
Amu Hinamori (Shugo Chara) (Anime)  
Spider-man (Spider-man) (Comics)

P.S. Yes, there will definitely be Disgaea, Pokemon and Sekirei characters.

P.S.S. Sorry if the title is bad, I can't think of any better. If you have a suggestion please leave a review and I'll credit if I choose your title. I will also credit other people who suggested aswell.

P.S.S.S. Please R&R!


	2. Trailer 2

Here's the second trailer I'm putting up. This time, it's all four characters will be from Anime. The next trailers will include four characters from Comics, Video Games and Cartoons, of course.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

After hours of checking and finding clues, Sonya had made it to the warehouse where her target is at. Sonya found it stereotypical that the target chose to be in this area, but she decided to not question it. As Sonya moved around, she noticed some odd-looking shadows appearing and dissappearing out of the sight. The shadows looked like long sticks of sorts. Sonya takes out double pistols to get ready for whatever might hit her and of course she was.

"Water Celebration!" Sonya almost immediately jump onto higher ground, aka a giant and long box of wood (Sorry, don't know what it's called) once she saw a tidal wave coming her way. Once the river dissappeared, Sonya wondered where the water came from. Her question was soon answered once she saw another blonde woman, standing gracefully on another giant and long box of wood, the woman aka #09 Sekirei, Tsukiumi, frowned at Sonya, making the twin ponytailed assassin think this must be the target. Sonya began to shoot at the Water Sekirei, but was soon stopped when Tsukiumi put up a shield of water that actually and surprisingly blocked the bullets. The two easily angered blondes glared at each other until they heard another voice.

"Geso!" Blue tentacles suddenly appear and start to attack both Sonya and Tsukiumi. The two, knowing what the appendages may do to them, do their best to avoid them. As they avoided them, a girl known as Ika Musume aka Squid Girl, appears to the center, showing that she is the one controlling the tentacles attacking the two tsunderes, seeing as how the appendages were her hair. As Sonya and Tsukiumi were dodging the whip-like objects, Squid girl started to feel sudden pain and her tentacles being slashed. Turning to the source of what was hurting her, she saw it wasn't either of the blondes but instead the redhead known as Minami Shimada, dressed in her Shoukanjuu's equipment and even using it's weapon known as a Sabre. Once Tsukiumi and Sonya notice the tentacles stopped attacking, they both jump down between Squid Girl and Minami, the four having scowls and ready for the upcoming fight, all knowing no one can take sides, now.

* * *

Theme:Mussorgsky - Pictures at an Exhibition The Hut on Fowl's Leg's {Baba-Yaga} (Catherine)

* * *

Sonya!

"Targets acquired." Said the assassin as she took out a knife.

Tsukiumi!

"You'll regret this, one way or another!" Said the blonde Sekirei as water levitated around her.

Squid Girl!

"You shall fall down to my Inkvasion, geso!" Laughed the humanoid squid as her tentacles swayed abit.

Minami Shimada!

"Last chance to walk away!" Said the redheaded tsundere as she went into a battle position.

* * *

The clips of fighting now began, starting with Sonya who whacked Squid Girl in the back with a kendo stick twice before successfully throwing knifes at Minami who stumbles back abit from the strikes.

The next scene shows Tsukiumi blocking Sonya's bullets with her Water Shield which was showing previously. Squid Girl attempts to sneak up on her only to end up getting struck by Tsukiumi and her Water Blade.

Now, Squid Girl grabs Tsukiumi by the right leg with her tentacle and processed to smack Tsukiumi in the face before slapping her away with another tentacle. Squid Girl then sends Minami flying abit with an uppercut by one of her (Squid Girl's) appendages.

Finally, Minami is shown stiking Tsukiumi thrice with her (Minami's) Sabre, the third hit sending the tsundere Sekirei back and to the floor. Next, Minami put Sonya in a sleeperhold before throwing the assassin to the right.

Next, the clips of the two series mixed stages are shown. The first one being a war of students from Class F to A (Baka + Test) againest the fractions known as Bullies, Preppies, Greasers, Nerds and Jocks, (Bully) the chaos causing abit of trouble for the four fighters.

The second one now shows Vikke's ship, (Lollipop Chainsaw) where the zombie Viking and his men are fighting off Necromorphs such as the Pukers, the Stalkers and the Feeders, (Dead Space) all the while the four females are trying to fight each other and avoid the attacks of the zombies and aliens.

Near to the finale, the essential part of one of the game's modes is shown once again, this time in a different variation. Squid Girl is now dizzy and Tsukiumi takes full advantage of this by making a dragon, made out of water appear, gobble Squid Girl and then jump into the background where a river was made by none other than Tsukiumi who has just eliminated Squid Girl in the match.

Lastly, the three tsunderes and one squid/girl hybrid all charged at each other before a random exploding occured, sending the four girls flying and the title of the series appears once again.

**"VGCAC:ALL-STAR CROSSOVER!"**

* * *

Finally, I've released the next chapter of my series I'm working on.

Again, here are the characters if you skipped down here. (They're all Anime as mentioned above)

Sonya (Kill Me Baby!) Tsukiumi (Sekirei) Ika Musume/Squid Girl (Squid Girl) Minami Shimada (Baka + Test)

P.S. Yes, there will also be characters from Bully and Lollipop Chainsaw.

P.S.S. After (Or maybe before) I put up all the trailers for the Cartoon, Video Game and Comic sides, I'll put in fights to show gameplay and how some of the characters fight.


	3. Trailer 3

And now, here's the third trailer with all four being Video Game characters, this time.

Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters. They belong to their rightful owners.

* * *

It's another day of jumping on goombas, koopas and other enemies for the famous red & blue plumber known as Mario. But one interesting detail he got from some Toads was to watch out for a white haired boy with a red cape, a ninja-dressed man in mainly yellow and a blue-haired boy with two antennas and a red cape. If shown with a video, Mario would be having a think bubble near him, showing all these details. Nonetheless, the plumber continued to stomp on any opponents that crossed his path until before he could stomp on another goomba, something grabs it.

"GET OVER HERE!" Exclaimed a voice as a spear grabbed the almost stomped on goomba and pulled it over to who the spear belonged to. Mario saw it was one of the descripted people he had to watch out for, the person being the unkilliable ninja known as Scorpion who gave the goomba an uppercut that sent it into a hole.

"What I ever do to YOOOOOOOUUUUU!?" Screamed the goomba in a hysterical voice as it fell to a pit of spikes, the outcome never shown but disgusted Mario who could only watch in shock.

"Mamma mia!" Said Mario as he looked back at Scorpion, the red plumber could immediately tell that the yellow ninja didn't do that to help the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom but to intimdate him as Scorpion didn't show any signs of being on Mario's side. Clenching his fists, Mario starts to run at Scorpion who gets into a fight position. Just when the battle could commence, Mario and Scorpion stop when they hear and then see some gunshots had almost hit them.

"You, yes both of you! You are dead!" exclaimed a loud low pitch voice. Mario and Scorpion turned to the voice to see the giant Russian known as Heavy, who was standing on a few steel blocks, Sasha in his hands. Heavy jumps down to the two, ready to fight like them. Yet again, an interruption came as the three see it turned dark all of a sudden. They all look up to see a meteor rided by a blue-haired half-devil known as Laharl who is laughing as the meteor came at Mario's, Scorpion's and Heavy's way. Knowing they will get badly hurt or worse, killed, all three run from the area, Mario doing one of his trademark screams you'd usually hear when he's falling or scared. Once the meteor had landed, more than half of the area was in ruins and a giant crater is in the middle, Laharl standing there, arms folded, obviously waiting to see if his opponents would return. Laharl's answer was soon answered as Heavy, Scorpion and Mario returned and all three jumped into the crater, all four fighters ready to finally battle with no more interruptions in the way.

* * *

Theme: The Best it's Gonna Get (Dead Rising 2)

* * *

Mario!

"Wohoo!" Mario twirled and took out his hat in a "How do you do?" sort of way before putting it back on.

Scorpion!

"Your soul will burn!" Scorpion threatened as his eyes showed fire for some seconds.

Heavy!

"All of you are dead!" Shouted Heavy as he flipped his shotgun around and rested it againest his shoulder before going back to his normal stance.

Laharl!

"Feel the wrath of the Overlord!" Laharl spoke as a small aura appeared around him and then dissappeared.

* * *

Now, the pieces of gameplay begun with Mario sending Laharl away with a fire blast from his (Mario's) hand. After that, Mario pushes Scorpion with spray of water from the F.L.U.D.D. which came the heck out of nowhere to Mario's back.

"Get over here!" Scorpion pulls Heavy to him and gave the giant Russian an uppercut. Next, Scorpion teleports and hits Laharl with a flaming fist.

Heavy smacks away Scorpion with the side of Sasha and shoots the undead ninja with a few bullets from said gun. Heavy then knockbacks Mario with a big right hook.

Laharl rises his sword and then dashes foward, sword first, hitting Mario, sending the plumber flying abit. Next, Laharl throws three dark orbs at Heavy.

Now, the mixed stages were shown. At the Lemon Beach House, (Squid Girl) where multiple characters from different series are eating while the four VG characters are fighting outside.

The second is at Luigi's Mansion (Luigi's Mansion) where Albertine (Puell Magi Madoka Magica) was messing with the ghosts and the four characters with her familiars, Anjas.

The essential part is shown once again. This time, it's Laharl who's dizzy and Heavy was the one to preform the special move, which was absloutely violent... Or you thought that, at first.

"POW, HAHA!" Heavy shouted and laughed as he put out his left hand out in a gun-like pose and oddly enough, a bullet came out of one of his fingers. When Laharl got hit by it, the blue-haired Overlord was sent flying out of the stage.

Lastly, the red/blue plumber, undead ninja, giant Russian and small Overlord all where at a corner of the screen and taunted as the title appeared in the middle.

"**VGCAC:ALL-STAR CROSSOVER!**"

* * *

Here are the four characters if you skipped down here. (They're all Video Game as mentioned above)

Mario (Super Mario Bros.)  
Scorpion (Mortal Kombat)  
Heavy (Team Fortress 2)  
Laharl (Disgaea)

P.S. The characters eating at the Lemon Beach House will be told, once I do a match using the stage or after I've finished choosing all characters for this series. Also, if Squid Girl isn't fighting, she will be seen working at the Lemon Beach House.

P.S.S. There will be Dead Rising and Puella Magi Madoka Magica characters, Luigi's Mansion's main protagontist being a possibly.


End file.
